This invention relates to a clip serving to retain a snorkel on a strap of a face mask for swimming or diving worn by a swimmier or a diver during swimming or diving.
It is well known to retain a snorkel on a strap of face masks for swimming or diving and thereby to stabilize a tilt of the snorkel relative to the strap so that the snorkel may be effectively used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,582 discloses a swivel clip attachment adapted to attach a snorkel to a strap. This clip comprises a first part attached to a breathing conduit of the snorkel and a second part attached to the strap wherein the first part is rotatable relative to the second part. This clip enables the snorkel to be tilted together with the first part attached thereto at a desired angle with respect to the strap. In other words, the snorkel can be tilted at an angle desired for a swimmer or a diver and it is not likely that this angle might be unintentionally varied. However, once the snorkel has been attached to the strap excessively aside toward the front or the rear, it is sometimes impossible for the swimmer or diver to achieve the appropriate condition of the snorkel merely by adjusting the tilting angle of the snorkel with respect to the strap. In the case of the swivel click attachment disclosed in the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,582, while the second member attached to the strap can be slidably moved relative to the strap in the longitudinal direction of the strap, this second member must be substantially fixed to the strap during actual use of the snorkel. This requirement makes it difficult to achieve a fine position-adjustment of the snorkel in the longitudinal direction of the strap using the second member.